Klaus and Finn
This is the relationship between half-brothers Klaus and Finn. Since the beginning, their relationship has been hostile. Finn always resented his half-brother. Klaus also kept him neutralized by refusing to undagger him after he had been daggered by the Five and leaving him in a coffin for 900 years. Because of Klaus, Finn barely saw the light of day, until modern times when Elijah, freed him from his own prison. Finn only had a brief experience of happiness with his lover, Sage, before Matt Donovan cruelly killed him. Klaus has even stated that he doesn't mourn his half-brother's death. History Finn and Klaus were born during the 10th century in the New World. As shown in the flashbacks to their childhood, Klaus and Finn did not get along at all, shown by Klaus' reluctance to say thank you to Finn, for finding his starling necklace Esther had given him that he had lost. After their younger brother, Henrik, was mauled to death by a werewolf, they were transformed by their parents into the first vampires to exist. In the 12th century, Finn was reunited with his family in Italy and attended a party held by Alexander and his brothers. He was daggered by surprise during the party. When Klaus, who was unaffected by the daggers thanks to his hybrid powers, annihilated the Five, he undaggered all of his siblings except Finn, as he was tired of Finn's judgmental attitude. Klaus still carried Finn's coffin with him wherever he went. In the 21st century, Finn was revived by Elijah after removing the dagger from his chest. The Vampire Diaries Season 3 When Finn awoke after Elijah undaggered him, he came into the living room with Elijah. He was furious at Klaus for daggering him, so he grabbed a dagger and pushed it into Klaus' hand. Finn stated along with his family that they would be a family without Klaus. He was surprised to see their mother, Esther, appear at the door. He helped prepare a spell with his mother and the Bennetts to end the race of vampires. Later on in the evening, when he was ready to be sacrificed, Klaus, Elijah and Kol stopped them, allowing Damon and Stefan to kill Abby, rendering the spell undoable. Klaus later asks Finn to return to town. Finn refuses and reveals that he will sacrifice himself again once Esther comes up with a way to kill them again. Finn also confronts Rebekah over siding with Klaus but Rebekah and Klaus drag Finn back to Mystic Falls. Klaus knows of Finn's love for Sage and uses her to convince Finn to continue living. After Finn's killed, Stefan went to the Klaus Mansion and told him about the death of his older brother, which shocked and saddened Niklaus, but later he shows no compassion, calling him a lovesick fool who's better off in death, causing Rebekah to later confront him. Season Four Klaus recounted how he had left Finn daggered because he was so judgemental. Rebekah stated that she was disgusted by Klaus' treatment of Finn, however Klaus once again showed no compassion. The Originals Series Season One In Farewell to Storyville, Klaus tells Elijah that nor him or Kol or Finn, were recipients of Mikael's abuse as Klaus were. Later Klaus mentions that he loved his family and all it's members, even though he was at bad terms with Kol and Finn. Finn was also shown in a flashback scene with all his siblings showing that they were very close once before they became Vampires. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Finn is resurrected by Esther. Currently, Klaus is unaware that his brother is alive. Season Two In Every Mother's Son, Esther requested a dinner so that she could speak to Elijah and Klaus about her return. The two brothers set up the dinner only to be greeted by Finn first, however, in his new body, they failed to recognize him initially. After speaking to them as if he knew them and calling Klaus a paranoid little boy, Klaus realized it was Finn before Elijah did. While waiting for Esther, Finn sat down to talk with his brothers. Klaus was still bitter about Finn's role in trying to kill them before his death, calling him a traitor. Finn chastised Klaus for his treatment of him, and questioned why he left him daggered in a coffin for nine hundred years. Klaus claimed it was because Finn was a sycophant and then told him he had made a mistake in coming back as a witch rather than a vampire, since he was easier to kill. Klaus tried to murder Finn by throwing a dinner knife at him but Finn avoided it with his magic. Esther soon arrived and after infuriating Klaus, she jumped from the new body she was possessing. Finn attacked Klaus and Elijah, subduing them with his powers while their mother found a new form. In ''Chasing the Devil's Tail'', Finn was captured by Hayley and Klaus's allies, bringing him to the compound where Klaus greeted him. Their brother Kol, was also a prisoner of Klaus's, having been taken prisoner as well. In ''The Brothers That Care Forgot'', Klaus tried to convince Finn to join his side against their mother but Finn remained firm in his loyalty. He chastised Klaus and Elijah for turning down their mother's offer to give them new lives. He then asked where Rebekah was, knowing she had been blindly loyal to Klaus for so long, and then threatened that their mother was tracking her down. After it seemed he may have been right, Klaus questioned him on why he was so loyal to Esther, telling Finn that he had been manipulated by her since he was a child. Finn revealed that Esther was barren and was only able to have children due to sacrificing their oldest sister, Freya, to their aunt Dahlia, over 1000 years ago. Later, when Finn revealed that Cami was to be the new body of Rebekah, Klaus threatened him to reveal all he knew about Esther. When Finn didn't comply, Klaus had Marcel bring out a coffin, much to Finn's terror. Klaus threw his brother back into the same coffin he had kept Finn in for 900 years, making sure to punching small air holes into it so Finn would survive and suffer. In ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'', after being released from the coffin by Mikael, Finn channeled his father's power to increase his own magic. He then went to the compound where he confronted Klaus and Kol, demanding their mother's location. Klaus refused to tell him and Finn grudgingly left, but before he did, put up a boundary spell around the compound that trapped all of the vampires and werewolves inside. As tensions grew, Klaus spoke with Finn on the phone and told him where to find their mother. When Finn found Esther in a tomb, he learned that Klaus had turned her into a vampire and grew even more violent, feeling betrayed. In ''Brotherhood of the Damned'', as Klaus tried to find a way to bring down Finn's spell, Finn cast a new one that created an astral plane. He brought his brothers' consciousnesses into it, so he could speak with them. Finn tried to question Klaus on what he was hiding, not knowing the truth of Hope's survival. However, with the help of Elijah, Klaus managed to bring down Finn's spell, sending them all back to their bodies. However, Finn abducted Marcel and his vampires shortly after. In They All Asked For You, Quotes Season 3 :Finn (to Klaus): "You're staying behind." ::- Bringing Out The Dead. ---- :Klaus: "I require your assistance." :Finn: "I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead." :Klaus: "Well, that's the thing. You see, you won't be able to see me dead because if I die, then you die, so it's a wish unfulfilled." ::- The Murder of One ---- :Finn: "Hello Niklaus. I have nothing to say to you." :Finn: "Oh, bother someone else with your hollow charms, Niklaus." :Klaus: "Why? When I can bother my big brother?" :Klaus: "Let me rephrase, you will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for 900 years." ---- :Klaus (to Rebekah): "Fine. Let’s all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick fool. He’s better off in death. ::- The Murder of One ---- :Klaus (to Finn): "Let me guess, I'm the big bad wolf. Kol, the wily fox. Elijah is the noble stag. And you, fittingly enough, are the boar. A bit oubvious as far as symbolism goes." :Finn: "What I want, brother, is to exterminate the plague that is your kind. What I want is to watch the flames flicker on your smoldering corpse. What I want is to hear the silence once you finally stop screaming." :Klaus: (fake static noises) "I'm sorry, we must have a bad connection! Could you repeat everything you said after "what I want"?" Trivia * Klaus shows a particular dislike for Finn compared to his other half-siblings. This could be attributed to Finn's morals and self-hatred of being a vampire while Klaus has embraced his vampiric nature much more. This dislike for Finn no doubt grew even more pronounced when Finn betrayed his siblings when trying to help Esther kill them all. *Unlike his reaction of anger and sorrow over Kol's death, Klaus seemed rather content with Finn's demise. He refused to act sorry even when Rebekah scolded him for his lack of sadness over his half-brother's death to which Klaus rudely replied how he wouldn't cry for a lovesick fool who had spent more time in a box than he did as a man; this was because unlike Kol, Finn help their mother to try and kill him, and their siblings. *Despite Klaus' belief that Finn deserved to die because he was in love with Sage, Klaus himself is in love with Caroline; however he may have been referring to Finn's dislike and unwillingness to accept that he was a vampire, and there is nothing he can do about it. *In Farewell to Storyville, Klaus said that he loved all his half-siblings; Even Finn. It could be that, despite Finn's judgemental attitude, Klaus did care for him and loved him. He just refused to show it, however, this is proven to be untrue, even after Finn was resurrected, Klaus shows no signs of being happy that his half-brother is alive, even in private when no one is around. * Klaus and Finn were both very close with their mother growing up. Klaus was seen by Esther as being special due to him being her only son with Ansel while Finn was Esther's most obedient son, doing whatever she asked without question. Over time, Klaus grew to hate Esther while Finn remained close and loyal to her. * Finn does not believe in Klaus' redemption. * In Every Mother's Son, it is shown in the flashbacks that Klaus and Finn did not get along at all, even as children. * Klaus eventually grew to severely hate Finn, partly because of his half-brother's pretentious/dull, and judgmental nature, and mainly because of him always remaining loyal to their mother, as Finn has no loyalty to Klaus or his siblings. This hatred for Finn no doubt grew even more pronounced when Finn hex their brother Kol to death, and later when he tried to kill Klaus' daughter, Hope. Gallery Finn Klaus Elijah.jpg Klaus The Murder of One 421.jpg Finn The Murder of One 384.jpg Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.27.02.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.26.58 1.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.27.33.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.27.51.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.28.17.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.28.21.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Mikaelson Family